Sequel: Kurosaki Family in Soul Society
by K.Kira is Jung Jiyool Naepoppo
Summary: sequel dari Kurosaki Family in Soul Society/ Warning: M-preg, Sho-ai, OOC, OC  Ketsueki Kira, Kurosaki Kiseki , Typo s , gaje, abal, alur gag bener, singkat, dll
1. Chapter 1

Sebelas tahun berlalu, kini bayi yang dulunya dikandung Toushiro Kurosaki telah berusia 10 tahun. Ia menjadi anak yang populer di Akademi Shinigami. Bukan hanya karena ia anak dari Taichou terkuat, tapi juga karena ia merupakan anak yang sangat jenius dan juga tampan, pesonanya tak terelakkan lagi. Ia menjadi incaran para gadis dan juga pria yang sudah mempunyai bibit yaoi sejak lahir.

Nama anak itu adalah Ueki, nama lengkapnya Kiseki Kurosaki. Bagi keluarga Kurosaki, Ueki adalah keajaiban, itulah mengapa ia diberi nama Kurosaki Kiseki. Dan Ueki adalah panggilan sayang dari Yuzu saat ia masih bayi, dan semua orang ikut memanggilnya demikian.

Ueki merupakan copian dari Chichinya a.k.a Ichigo, yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah bentuk tatanan rambutnya, Ueki memiliki bentuk tatanan rambut sama seperti Tousannya a.k.a Toushiro. **[1]** seperti yang kita ketahui, Ichigo mempunya warna rambut Orange dan bermata Hazel yang ia dapat dari ibunya, dan ia turunkan kepada putranya. Ueki memiliki perpaduan sifat dari kedua orangtuanya, saat ia sedang Bad Mood ia mudah marah, sama seperti Tousannya, tapi jika tidak sedang Bad Mood ia sama seperti Chichinya, bertingkah konyol dan nggak perduli sekitar.

Sama seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya, ia sangat ingin kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orangtuanya, terlebih dari Tousanya. Selama ini ia selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Chichinya, hanya berdua saja, kemana Tousannya? Tousannya lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada kebahagiaan putra tunggalnya, bahkan untuk menjemputnya di Akademipun ia tidak bisa, pekerjannya terlalu penting utuk ditinggalkan.

**#.#.#**

**#.#**

**#**

" Toushiro, kau belum berangkat?" Tanya pemuda berambut orangeyang tidak lain adalah Ichigo kepada pemuda berambut perak yang tengah bergelut dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen dimejanya.

" Hah? Pergi kemana?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda berambut perak yang dipanggil Toushiro itu malah balik bertanya. Membuat Ichigo menghela nafas sambil memutar bola mata Hazelnya.

" Kemana lagi kalau bukan Akademi Shinigami! Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjeput Ueki, kau tidak lupa kan?" Ichigo mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, kesal karena sang suami pasti lupa, dan lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan Paper Worknya, dari pada menjemput putra mereka.

" Aku sibuk Ichigo, kau saja yang menjemputnya!" Toushiro menyuruh Ichigo untuk menjemput putra mereka dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Ichigo sudah menduga ini yang akan terjadi, Toushiro selalu mementingkan pekerjannya, bahkan ia belum pernah menidurkan Ueki sekalipun, kecuali saat Ueki baru lahir hingga ia berusia 2 tahun, selebihnya Ichigo yang menidurkan Ueki.

Karena kesal, Ichigo pergi tanpa pamit. Ia segera pergi untuk menjemput putranya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakana kepada putranya, jika putranya itu bertanya kenapa bukan Tousannya yang menjemput, melainkan Chichinya?

" Ueki!" Sapa Ichigo kepada putranya, putranya tersenyesum tipis, Ichigo tahu putranya pasti sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

" Chichi, dimana Tousan?" anak itu beratnya, Ichigo hanya diam. " Tousan sedang sibuk ya?" lanjutnya. Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak itu tertunduk sedih. Sekali lagi Tousannya berbohong. Ia tidak pernah tidak dibohongi oleh Tousannya itu, Tousannya selalu mengucapkan janji-janji palsu padanya. Iasudah hafal dengan itu, makanya ia tidak terlalu berharap Tousannya akan menepati janjinya sekarang.

Tapi ia sama seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, ia butuh kasih sayang dari kedua oangtuanya, tapi ia hanya mendapat kasih sayang dari ayahnya, hanya Chichinya yang memberikannya kasih sayang secara penuh, sedangkan Ibunya? Ibunya tidak terlalu menyayanginya,bahkan ibunya lebih mementingkan pekerjannya daripada kebahagiaan putranya.

" Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Ichigo kepada putranya, karena sang putra tidak merespon apa yang Ichigo katakana, akhirnya Ichigo jongkok dan menyuruh putranya untuknaik kepunggungnya. " Naiklah!" sang anak akhirnya naik kepunggung sang ayah. Satu-satunya orang yang menganggapnya ada, ada secara penuh, 100%, bukan hanya separuh ataupun sebagian.

" Mau ke kantor Chichi?" tawar Ichigo kepada seseorang dalam gendongannya.

" tidak, aku mau istirahat saja!" jawab Ueki pelan. Ichigo tahu putranya sedang sedih sekarang, iapun akhirnya mengantarkan putranya pulang kerumah.

**#**

' _Ichigo, aku ada misi, aku tidak tahu kapan akan selesai, katakana pada Ueki, aku minta maaf'. _Ichigo membaca memo yang ditinggalkan suaminya, ichigo menghela nafas, Ichigo tak habis fikir, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam fikiran suaminya itu? Mengapa ia tega menyakiti perasaan putranya, putra mereka, darah daging mereka?

" Ueki ayo sarapan!" Teriak Ichigo kepada putranya.

" Ya, tunggu sebentar!" balas Ueki dari dalam kamarnnya, beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Ueki tiba di meja makan, " Tousan mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

" Ada misi, belum tahu kapan ia kembali! Tousanmu hanya meninggalkan memo diatas bantal, jadi Chichi kurang tahu." Jawab Ichigo panjang lebar, membuat wajah Ueki sedikit tertekuk, tapi segera kembali seperti semula, kenapa? Karena tidak ingin membuat Chichinya kawatir, walau sebenarnya memang begitu.

Hari ini Ueki memilih untuk berangkat ke Akademi sendiri, ia ingin berjalan kaki sekaligus menenangkan hati dan fikirannya. Ia selalu berfikir, ' Apakah Tousannya itu menginginkan dia? Atau hanya karena Chichinya?' itulah pertanyaan yang selalumuncul dikepalanya, tetapi belum terjawab.

**#**

" Kaichou, ada Arrancar jenis baru yang menyusup masuk ke Soul Society, dan sudah diatasi!" laporan dari wakil Komandan Batalion 5, Ketsueki Kira, kepada Komandannya.

" Dimana dia muncul? Dan apakah ada korban jiwa?" Tanya sang komandan.

" Arrancar itu muncul di Akademi Shinigami, hanya 1 korban jiwa, dan diasedang kritis dia…" Kira berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi, " Dia putra anda, Kaichou. Dan sekarang sedang berada dibawah penanganan Unohana Taichou!"

Ichigo tersentak kaget. Korban yang dimaksud adalah putranya. Dan keadaannya sedang kritis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ichigo memandang wakilnya seraya berkata, " Selesaikan pekerjaanku!" setelah perkatannya ditannggapi oleh sang wakil, Ichigo lantas Bershunpo keluar dari ruangannya menuju Divisi 4, tempat putranya sekarang berada.

**#**

Ditempat lain, tepatnya didivisi 10, seorang pemuda berambut perak baru saja kembali dari misinya, ia tidak menyangka, misinya dapat selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Bakannya pulang ia lebih memilih mengerjakan Paper Work yang seharusnya bisa ia kerjakan kapan saja.

" Aku dengar kau sudah pulang?" Tanya seseorang yang sangat familier, siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya Ichigo. Setelah memastikan keadaan putranya sudah lebih baik, ia berencana pulang untuk mengambil barang yang sekiranya ia butuhkan nantinya, tapi niat itu terhenti tatkala ia mendengar kalau sang suami telah kembali dari misinya.

" Ya, baru saja, ada berita apa?" Tanya Toshiro tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan Paper Worknya.

" Ada arrancar jenis baru yangmenyusupmasuk ke soul society, arrancar itu muncul di Akademi, menyerang seorang murid, Arrankar itu bisa dikalahkan oleh murid itu," kata Ichigo.

" Itu berarti, arrancaryang baru itu tidak terlalu kuat, karena ia bisa dikalahkan oleh murid Akademi, siapa nama anak yang beruntung itu?." Jawaban Toushiro sungguh membuat hati Ichigo hancur, kenapa Toushiro sama sekali tidak menanyakan putra mereka?

Ichigo menghela nafas, " Anak itu kritis Toushiro, dan asal kau tahu saja, Arrancar itu kuat, dan nama anak itu adalah Kurosaki Kiseki," jawab Ichigo dengan lirih.

" AKu tak perduli siapa dia, yang penting Soul Society aman!" kata Toushiro. Ichigo kaget, bagaimana tidak, saat ini putra mereka sedang meregang nyawa karena menyelamatkan kota, dan apa tanggapan suaminya? Acuh tak acuh, dan tidak perduli.

" Tak kusangka kau sekejam ini, Ueki itu putra kita, kau yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu?" teriak Ichigo frustasi, ia tak menyangka ini yang ia dengardari bibir tipis suaminya, orang yang sudah lebih dari 15 tahun hidup bersamanya.

Toushiro hanya diam, tidak merespon apa yang Ichigo katakana, " Baiklah jika ini yang kau mau, Hitsugaya, akan kuurus surat perceraian kita setelah Ueki sadar, permisi!" kata Ichigo sambil berlalu dari hadapan Toushiro.

**#**

**Apakah Ichigo dan Toushiro benar-benar akan bercerai? Dan mengapa Toushiro sangat cuek kepada putranya? Tunggu chap berikutnya**

**#**

Ini merupakan sequel dari Kurosaki Family in soul society,,,, jadi kalau ingintahu lebih lanjut baca dulu yah….. #promosi

Dikarenakan ada reader yang meminta untuk melanjutkan fic Kurosaki Family inSoul Society, , , jadilah fic ini maaf kalu buruk, dan tidak memuaskan….

**#**

**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Kurosaki Family in Soul Society **** Ketsueki Kira Fahardika**

**Warning: M-preg, Sho-ai, OOC, OC (Ketsueki Kira, Kurosaki Kiseki), Typo(s), gaje, abal, alur gag bener, singkat, dll**

**#**

**[1]: **Chichi dan Tousan pada dasarnya memiliki arti yang sama, yaitu ayah. Dalam bahasa jepang, Chichi mempunyai arti Ayahku, sedangkan Tousan mempunyai arti Ayahmu. Ichigo dipanggil Chichi karena Ichigo adalah ayah biologis dari Ueki, sedangkan Toushiro adalah ayah sekaligus ibu dari Ueki, Ueki memanggilnya Tousan, karena Toushiro ttidak mau dipanggil Haha, sekaligus sebagai perbedaan status (Seme dan Uke).

**#**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fic abal ini, Kira menunggu Review dari para reader sekalian….. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**#**

**#.#**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Kurosaki Family in Soul Society **** Ketsueki Kira Fahardika **

**Warning: M-preg, Sho-ai, OOC, OC (Ketsueki Kira, Kurosaki Kiseki), Typo(s), gaje, abal, alur gag bener, singkat, dll**

**#.#**

**#**

Disebuah ruangan yang berukuran 3x3 meter, terlihat dua sosok yang sangat mirip, yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah model rambut mereka saja. Salah satu dari kedua sosok itu tengah terbaring lemah diatas sebuah ranjang, dengan beberapa selang menancap pada tubuh lemahnya. Sedangkan sesosok lagi sedang melamun disamping anaknya —sosok yang terbaring—.

" Engh," terdengar suara erangan dari seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah terbaring lemah diranjang sebuah rumah sakit, menyadarkan sang ayah untuk kembali kedunia nyata, " Chichi, dimana Tousan?" Tanya anak itu kepada ayahnya —Ichigo Kurosaki— lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

" Tousanmu sedang sibuk, Ueki." jawab Ichigo singkat, sembari menatap anaknya dengan sendu. " Apa ada yang sakit?" lanjutnya.

" Chichi pasti bohong, Tousan pasti tak perduli padaku, iya kan?" sang anak yang diketahui bernama Ueki tersebut meminta persujuan atas argumennya, kepada sang ayah.

" Hahhhh," Ichigo menghela nafas " Ya,". kemudian mengatakan keinginannya kepada sang anak " Ya, maafkan Chichi, Chichi ingin kembali ke Karakura, dan Chichi juga akan membawamu, kau dan Chichi akan hidup layaknya manusia biasa, Kau akan hidup selayaknya anak seusiamu, dan Chichi akan membantu kakekmu di Klinik Kurosaki, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mendengar penuturan sang ayah, mata hazelnya terbelalak kaget, kemudian menyimpulkan " Chichi dan Tousan akan bercerai!" bukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang anak, melainkan pernyataan, dan sang ayah hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan pernyataan putra tunggalnya itu.

" Jika itu yang terbaik, aku ikut chichi saja," kata Ueki lirih namun terdapat nada ketegasan dalam suaranya. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak tega, tapi mau apa lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan Ichigo tidak ingin putra semata wayangnya lebih menderita karena perlakuan sang 'Ibu'. " Kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Ueki kepada ayahnya.

Ichigo berfikir sejenak, " Setelah kau sudah dinyatakan sembuh oleh Unohana Taichou, kita akan langsung berangkat,"

**#**

**#.#**

**#**

" Tadaima," ucap Ichigo didepan pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki, ya sekarang Ichigo dan putranya telah berada di Karakura Town, tepatnya dikediaman Kurosaki.

Tadi pagi Ueki sudah diperbolehkan pulangoleh Unohana Taichou, dengan syarat Ueki harus banyak istirahat, dan tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan Shhinigaminya dulu, Ichigo menyetujuinya. Ichigo dan Toushiro sudah resmi berpisah minggu lalu, ya Ichigo sudah tidak tahan lagi, sudah cukup apa yang Toushiro lakukan padanya dulu, ia kira Toushiro telahberubah, tetapi Toushiro menjadi semakin egois, dan semakin acuh kepada keluarganya.

Yang difikirkan Toushiro hanyalah pekerjaannya, bahkan anaknya sekarat pun ia tidak perduli. Sebenarnya hanya perhatian dari Toushiro yang dibutuhkan oleh Ichigodan Ueki,bukan yang lainnya. Entah mengapa Toushiro menjadi aneh begitu, tidak ada yang tahu alasanya.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang, Kurosaki Yuzu, " Okaerinasai Ichi-nii, dan Ueki-kun, ayo masuk," Yuzu melebarkan pintu rumahnya, mempersilahkan kakak dan keponakannya masuk kedalam rumah.

" Dimana Chichi dan Karin? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Ichigo bertanya karena melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sepi, tidak biasanya rumah keluarga kurosaki itu sepi.

" Chichi sedang menangani pasiaen yang baru saja kecelakaan, di Klinik. Sedangkan Karin-chan pergi kuliah," terang Yuzu, Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham.

" Ueki, bawa koper chichi kekamar ya, Chichi mau membantu Jii-sanmu dulu!" Ichigo menyuruh putranya untuk membawa koper mereka kekamar, karea Ichigo akan membantu ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki di Klinik Kurosaki yang berada tepat disebelah rumah mereka.

" Baik, Chichi, " jawab Ueki, sambil mengangkat koper miliknya, dan membawanya keatas, kekamar ayahnya yang juga merupakan kamarnya. Ichigo sendiri segera keluar menuju klinik keluarganya, untuk membantu sang ayah merawat korban kecelakaan yang tadi dikatakan oleh adiknya, Yuzu.

**#**

**#.#**

**#**

" Tadaima!" seru seorang wanita tomboy berambut hitam kepada orang yang ada dirumahnya, rumah keluarganya, keluarga Kurosaki. Ia adalah adik dari pria tampan berambut orange yang memiliki bola mata berwarna Hazel yang sangat indah, Kurosaki Ichigo, juga saudara kembar dari Yuzu. Ia adalah Kurosaki Karin.

" Okaerinasai, Obasan!" jawab Ueki kepada bibinya tersebut. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan bibinya yang satu itu.

" Ueki-chan, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Obasan!" kata Karin dengan nada mengintimidasi dan menjitak kepala keponakannya itu dengan penuh kasih.

" Baiklah Karin-Nee, tapi jangan memanggilku dengan surfic –CHAN, karena aku bukkan perempuan!" balas Ueki kepada Karin sembari menggembungkan pipinya, Karin yang melihatnya pun menjadi gemas dan kemudian ia mencubit pipi keponakannya itu.

Ueki meronta saat Karin dengan teganya mencubit kedua belah pipi chubbynya. Rontaan Ueki membuahkan hasil, sang Bibi pun segera melepaskan jari-jari tangannya dari pipi keponakannya itu. Pipi chubby Ueki memperlihatkan semburat yang berwarna merah, hasil dari keisengan Karin.

" Lihat, apa yang Bibi buat pada pipiku, sakit tahu!" umpat Ueki kepada Karin, belum sempat Karin membalas umpatan keponakannya itu Ueki sudah terlanjur melanjutkan kata-katanya, " Seandainya Chichi tahu, Bibi pasti sudah dimarahi oleh Chichi!"

" Eh- jangan bilang dong! Kau tahu sendiri 'kan seperti apa kalau Ichi-nii sedang marah? Tidak- tidak aku belum siap mati ditangan Ichi-Nii!" Karin berkata kepada keponakannya sambil berbisik, berharap orang yang tengah ia bicarakan tidak mengetahui dan mendengar apapun yang ia dan Ueki lakukan.

" Ada apa Karin?" terdengar suara yang tidak ingin Karin dengar saat ini, suara sang kakak jelas mengagetkannya.

" Eh, Ichi-Nii, Okaeri!" jawab Karin.

" Tadaima, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Karin! Ueki, sudah Chichi bilang kau harus banyak istirahat, atau kau mau Chichi kurung dikamar?" Ucap Ichigo kepada adik dan putranya.

" Gomenasai, " ucap Karin dan Ueki bersamaan, setelah itu Ueki naik keatas, kekamarnya dan Ichigo untuk istirahat. Lebih baik ia istirahat daripada dikurung oleh ayahnya itu.

" Ichi-Nii, sebenarnya Ueki kenapa sih? Tumben kau suruh ia istirahat, biasanya juga ia akan bermain bersama Kon sampai tertidur!" Tanya Karin penasaran.

" hah," Ichigo menghela nafas, " beberapa hari yang lalu ada jenis Hollow baru, yanglebih kuat dari Arrancaru, dan Hollow tersebut tidak sengaja masuk ke Akademi Shinigami, dan Ueki melawanya. Kau tahu kan kalau Ueki itu special?". Karin mengangguk paham, Ichigopun melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, " walaupun Ueki menang, tapi tetap saja ia terluka, dan lukanya sangat parah, makanya kubawa Ueki kemari agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, kalau ia ada di Soul Society ia tidak mungkin bisa beristirahat, teman-temannya pastiakakn menanyainya, dan ia pasti akan menanggapinya, aku khawatr makanya kubawa ia kemari.!" Jelas Ichigo.

" Baiklah aku paham sekarang, tapi dimana Toushiro-Nii?" Karin dan Yuzu memang belum mengetahuinya, Ichigo berencana akan memberitahu mereka saat makan malam nanti, tapi sekarang juga tak apa, toh sekarang ataupun nanti hasilnya juga akan sama.

" AKu dan Toushiro bercerai kemarin," jawab Ichigo. Nada yang ia kelurkan saat mengatakannya adalah nada terluka. Karin paham atas apa yang kakanya rasakan, iapun menepuk pelan pundak kakanya, seolah mengatakan aku paham dan aku tak akan membahasnya lagi.

" Ayo masuk!, apa siOyaji itu masih di Klinik?" Karin mulai bertanya kepada Ichigo, seolah apa yang baru saj amereka bicarakan itu tak perna terjadi. Ichigo dan Karin masuk kedalam rumah sambil mengobrol. Sudah lama mereka todak melakukannya, biasanya Ichigo, Toushiro dan Ueki hanya muncul satu atau dua hari saja, dan ia tak mungkin mengorol dengan kakaknya seperti saat ini, tapi sekarang ia bisa, ia sangat rindu pada kakaknya itu.

**#**

#.#

**#**

Suasana di kediaman Kurosaki —ralat— Hitsugaya sangat sepi, biasanya sang anak dan ayahnya akan meramaikan rumah ini, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, karena sang anak telah pergi bersama sang mantan suami, meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah, rumah yang mereka bangun bersama setelah mereka menikah, dan sekarang rumah ini harus iatinggali sendiri.

Sang pemilik rumah yang beberapa waktu lalu bernama Kurosaki Toushiro, sekarang telah kembali menjadi Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ia telah bercerai. Dan ia sangat menyesali kebodohannya. Kenapa dulu ia termakan hasutan pria itu. Pria itu yang harusnya ia salahkan. Ia akan mencari pria itu dan menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab.

**#**

**#.#**

**#**

**~TBC~**

**#**

**#.#**

**#**

Kira gag tahu apa cerita ini ada kemajuan, tapi Kira berharap demikian, agar Kira tahu ada kah hal yang salah di fic abal ini, Kira minta **REVIEW**nya, dari semua orang yang telah membaca fic ini,,, supanya nanti Kira bisa membuat fic yang lebih baik dari sekarang…..


End file.
